one more cinderella story book 3: truth or dare
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: when Molly wets herself in front of mean girl Natalie, she promises not to tell if she'll do a few dares. but Nina suppects Nat is up to no good when she sees that the things she has molly doing are even more embarrassing than her accident.
1. the accident

Molly & Nina were rollerblading through the skate park. It was only 2 weeks left before school was back in session. "thank goodness today wasn't one of Shannon's bad days." Nina said. "I know." Molly agreed. Just then, the most popular & wicked girl in their school came up to them. "what'cha doin'?" she said. "what do you want, Nat?" Nina groaned. "hey. Only Jenny & Jonnie call me Nat. you two call me Natalie." Nat said. "ok, 'Natalie' what do you want now?" Molly said, (putting air quotes around the word "Natalie") "I just want to see what kiddy thing you two are doing now." Nat said. "we're just rollerblading, Ok, Natalie? Most people do this no matter what age they are, you know." Nina said. "yeah, yeah, yeah." Nat sighed. Molly got completely upset with her. She's been on her & Nina since the 7th grade. "you listen here, Natalie Livingston." she said, poking Nat. "you need to stop pushing people around just so you can get yourself a little 'LOL' because one day there'll be someone who's as mean as you & you won't take being pushed by them one bit." Natalie flung her hair behind her as she began to walk off. "like that'll ever happen." she scoffed. Molly got so upset, she wanted to yell at Nat again but she felt something in her pants before she could. "why do my pants feel wet?" she said. She then looked down at her pants to see a line in the front of her pants darker than her pants.

She could not believe she just had an accident. "OMG!" she cried as she coved up the front of her pants. "I just peed myself in public." fortunate for her, only Nina & Nat saw what happened. Nat just busted out with laughter. "you think this is funny, Natalie?!" Molly screamed to Nat. "maybe." Nat said while stifling a chuckle. "well, it's not." Molly said. Nina grabbed Molly by her waist & started to walk off with her. "come on, Mol let's get you out of here before somebody else sees you." she said. & as they were leaving, Nat thought of something Evil.

At Nina's house, the girls were in her room. Trying to find another pair of pants Molly could use until she was at home with all her own clothing. "well it wasn't easy." Nina said when they finally found a substitute pair of pants for Molly. "but we did it." "yeah. But I only wish I peed myself when Nat left for real." Molly sighed as she sat on Nina's bed. "now's she gonna tell everyone else & I'll be the laughing stock of our school until we're all in our sixties." Nina sat beside her. "if Nat does tell on you, Mol. I promise you I'll be the only one who's not laughing." she said. Molly just grinned before the two hugged. Nat was watching them secretly. & gave her plan more thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie WILL appear in this book. But not until the later chapters. Also, this is the 1st appearance of Natalie Livingston who will be similar to Shelby from a Cinderella story & Natalia from Another Cinderella story. Also, the character playing prince charming will not appear until possibly the next book.

- idreamofcomedy 


	2. in the darezone

At the smoothie shop, Molly & Nina were just hanging out as if nothing changing happened at all. Soon, Nat came in. & Molly wasn't too happy to see her. "what do you want, Natalie?" she sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't tell anyone about your 'lil accident." she said as she sat beside Molly. "what's it gonna cost you, Livingston?" Molly said in a suspicious tone. "nothing." Nat said, while touching her hand to her heart. "this isn't like you at all, Natalie." Nina said while shaking her head. "well, nothing. Except a little dare I want you two to do." Nat said. "forget it, Natalie." Molly scoffed as she scooted away from Nat. "you're dares always lead to trouble. Let's go, Nina." the girls were about to leave. "ok. Fine leave if you want everybody hearing about your trip to pee-pee town." Nat said. Molly didn't want everyone to know about her accident. So she decided to do it. "ok. You win. We'll do the dare." she said. "what?" Nina gasped. Molly jabbed her in the arm to quiet her. "we'll do the dare just name it." Molly said. Nat thought long & deep until she finally came up with the perfect dare.

Outside, Molly & Nina were getting ready to do Nat's dare. Nina didn't feel right about it, though. "Mol. What if someone we know sees us?" she said to molly. "I think Nat's only setting us up so she can embarrass us more." "relax, Nina it's only one little dare." Molly said. "& besides. You don't want your BFF to be known as the pee-wee girl, would you?" Nina thought for a moment & the choice eventually became clear to her. "well, ok. We'll do it." she sighed. The girls got ready to do the dare. But then Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie came.

"Nina!" Shannon called. "oh, no." Nina sighed to herself. She then saw this as a perfect excuse to not do the dare. "uh, sorry, Mol. Looks like Shannon needs me again." she said as she ran off. "what does she need now, her clothes folded?" Molly said as she crossed her arms. "whatever it is, just tell her to wait! I can't do this alone, you know!"

Nina got up to Shannon, Jenny & Jonnie. "just in time." Shannon said. "the trash needs to be taken out & the driveway needs to be vacuumed." Nina usually didn't like vacuuming the driveway OR taking out the trash. But she had to make do with her opportunity to bail on Nat's dare. "great!" she said. Then began to run off. "I'll go do those things right now." Jenny & Jonnie were puzzled. Didn't Nina hate doing those kind of chores? "mom. Something's up with Nina." Jonnie said to Shannon. "yeah, Mom. She usually hates vacuuming the driveway." Jenny chimed in. "or taking out the trash." Jonnie added. Just then, Molly began to sing 'Mary had a little lamb' in public!

"Mary had a little lamb. Little lamb, little lamb---------" she sang. The girls & Shannon were shocked. Molly was singing so loudly. "yep." the girls nodded. "something weird is definitely going on around here."

Later, Molly came over to Nat to tell her mission accomplished. "Nina walked out?" she said when she saw only Molly coming. "yes." Molly sighed. "but I don't blame her, I mean, Shannon does make her work hard 24/7." then, Nat made a 'stop talking' sign with her hand. "no need for that nonsense." she said. "ok. Now that I did your little dare, now will you promise not to tell anyone about my accident?" Molly said. "I suppose. If you do one more thing for me, that is." Nat said. "anything." Molly said, sounding desperate. "anything?" Nat asked slyly. "anything. You just name it & I'll do it no matter what." Molly said. Nat thought of one more dare then.

Later at the dinner, Nina was working & scrubbing the floor. When she saw Molly coming in. "Mol." she said as she got up. "what are you doing here? It's your day off." "uh, Nina. I'm not here for work. I just need to do something." Molly said. "Nat wants you to do another dare?" Nina said crossing her arms & raising an eyebrow. "uh, yeah." molly said. "but it's the last one. I promise." Molly went over to a customer table. Which Jenny & Jonnie were sitting at. "what do you want, Loser?" Jonnie scoffed. "yeah, loser. What do you want?" Jenny added. "I have a message for you two." Molly said. "what is it?" the girls said as they each slumped down in their seats & crossing their arms. Molly remembered the message & said. "oh, your mom eats schlump."

"what?!" the girls exclaimed. They both got so mad, they smushed someone else's ice cream sundae onto her head. Nina cringed for she was not that far away from the table Jenny & Jonnie were sitting at so she saw what happened over there. Molly got back to her. "yep. All I gotta do is tell Nat the result, & she'll keep my secret for good." she said. She then tasted the sundae upon her head. "mm. chocolate." & walked off. "something doesn't add up here." Nina said to herself as she watched Molly close the door behind her.


	3. a dareslave

Molly thought that Nat would now keep her secret for good, but she's now in more than what she thought. She spent about a week doing ridiculous dares said by, you guessed it, Natalie. Any kind of dare you could think of right now, Nat made Molly do.

Insult people

Kiss acquaintances

Sing nursery rhymes/tell fairytales in public

Nina saw all the things that Molly was doing & just knew those were all dares by Nat. each time she saw Molly do some ridiculous dare, she felt the need to do something more & more. One night, Jenny, Jonnie, & Shannon were all having dinner. (prepared by Nina) & Jenny & Jonnie told Shannon what Molly had said to them about her a few days earlier. "she said what about me?!" Shannon thundered, pounding her hands to the table. "Molly said that you eat Shclump." Jonnie said. "so what did you do about it?" Shannon asked. "we pushed a vanilla sundae onto her head. Because we knew that's a kind of punishment we'd give her if she ever insulted you." Jenny said. "that's my girls." Shannon said. "yeah. But Molly's been acting kind of weird all week." Jonnie said. "yeah. What is happening to her, mom?" Jenny added. "don't know, don't care." Shannon said. "as long as she's a friend of Nina's it'd be weird if she did something normally." Nina was listening in on them while preparing their dessert. She then found herself unable to settle with this situation any longer. "that is it." she said to herself. "it's so time I talked to Molly about this dare thing."

The next day, Nina was raking leaves out in her front yard. & Molly walked by. "Mol wait!" she shouted out to her. But she would not turn back. She dropped her rake to run after her. "Mol wait up!" when Nina finally caught up to her, they were about a mile or two away from her house. "molly." she said out of breath. "Nat's daring you again?" Molly slowly nodded not saying anything. "what is it this time?" Molly then took a piece of paper & a pen out of her purse & wrote a letter to her. The letter read:

"I'm not allowed to talk for the whole day"

"that's crazy." Nina exclaimed. "Mol. You really shouldn't care about Nat rating your accident out to others." "why?" Molly said softly. Trying to make it seem like she didn't say a word. "because these dares she's making you do are even more embarrassing." Nina said. "so your rep's getting ruined ether way." Molly thought for a moment. & finally decided that Nina was right. "you're right, Nina!" she cried. "all this worrying about my accident getting out to the public is making me a dare-slave to Nat. I'm gonna go to her right now & give her a piece of my mind!" she then started to run off. "Nat's at the mall with my stepsisters." Nina pointed out. "right." Molly embarrassly giggled. Before running to the mall.


	4. the last dare

At the mall, Nat was hanging out with Jenny & Jonnie. They were kind of her two BFFS/posse. & she explained her whole plan to her. "& once I get the loser to do the last dare, I really won't tell anyone about the accident. But I might, anyway." she said to the sisters. Whom laughed cruelly along with her. "I can't believe Molly is THAT gullible." Jonnie laughed. "yeah. If she was our stepsister instead of dorky-Nina, we'd blackmail her to do all the work around our house." Jenny added. The girls continued to laugh their lungs out. But were all immediately shushed when Molly came to them. "guys?" she said as she came. "hey. I told you not to talk until the end of the day, Shamlock." Nat said. "then I guess everyone's going to love the story of 'the pee-pee girl'" "you know what?" Molly said to her. "I don't care if you do tell everyone about my accident. You're already crushing my rep even worse with all these dares you're making me do." "oh, is that what this is about?" Nat said. "yeah. & I'm not doing anymore dares." Molly said. "but, Molly. If you do one more dare, I might even let you be my friend." Nat said. "say what?" Molly said. "yeah. But if you don't want to do anymore dares, I might as well not let you & Nina become part of my posse." Nat said. "me & Nina?" Molly said. "uh-huh." Nat nodded. Molly broke down & gave in. "what do I have to do?" she said. Nat brought her down a little & whispered into her ear.

Back at Nina's house. She had just finished raking the leaves. "there." she said as she stood up the rake right beside her. "I sure hope that Shannon will be pleased with me this time." then, Molly came in running. "Nina! Nina!" she excitedly called. But she tripped & fell on top of the leaves that Nina had just raked. "well, at least something was usual." she said to herself. She then offered her hand to Molly & let her back up. "Jenny & Jonnie do this thing to me all the time." "Nina. Nat wants us in her posse!" Molly said. "no way!" Nina screamed. But her excitement was then killed by the thought that Nat might be daring Molly again. "Nat's daring you again, isn't she?" "well, yes. But just think, Nina." Molly said. She then put her arm around her shoulder & waved her hand across the sky. "you & me, finally popular." she then turned over & grabbed her by her shoulders both. "oh, Nina. Just let me do this dare & maybe Jenny & Jonnie will stop making you do all the work." Nina genially pushed her hands away from her & said. "forget my stepsisters, Mol. Shannon's the real reason why I do chores everyday." "well, yeah. But maybe if they talk to her. You still won't do many chores everyday. Give it a chance, Nina." Molly said. "no, Mol." Nina said. "shouldn't it be obvious to you that Nat may be setting you up again?" Molly just frowned & left. "well, at least I can get back to work on the leaves." she said to herself.

At the dinner, Nina was about to do her shift when Molly came with Nat, jenny, & Jonnie. "oh, no." she said to herself. Nat then picked up a metal Napkin holder & started to bang it with a wooden spoon from the front counter. "can I have everyone's attention, please?" she said. Everyone turned their head over to see what was going on.

"we'd like to give Molly Shamlock a little gesture before she becomes an official Livingston." she removed a jar from a paper bag. "she's going to eat this bug!" everyone was shocked. Even Molly. "I am?" she quietly said. When she was handed the jar with the bug in it, she looked at Nina & thought that she was right. "NO!" she yelled. "what?" Nat stammered. "I dare YOU to eat the bug!" molly cried. "uh, Molly, buddy. You can't give me all the money in the world in exchange for eating that thing." Nat said. "oh, Yeah?" Molly said. "watch me!" she removed the bug from the jar & shoved it into Nat's mouth. She screamed in disgusted as she ran off. "Nat! come back!" Jenny & Jonnie said as they ran towards Nat. "that's what you get when you try & mess with Mollina Ann Shamlock." Molly said. Nina then came in. "good for you, Mol." she said. "Nina. I'm sorry I let my fear of being embarrassed by my accident get me so desperate." Molly said. "it's ok. Mol." Nina said as she patted Molly on her back. She then handed Molly her waitress outfit. "now let's get to work, BFF." the girls went to work as we end the book.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **originally, Shannon, Jenny, & Jonnie were to appear in only one line each. But new ideas made me feature them as majorly as Nina, Molly, & Natalie.

- Idreamofcomedy 


End file.
